Dwayne Forge
images.jpg|Artwork of Dwayne Forge Dwayne Forge is a former Drug Kingpin and prominent character in Grand Theft Auto IV. He exists as a mission-giver. He is the founder of the North Holland Hustlers. Biography Childhood Dwayne was born May 8, 1973 in Liberty City. He grew up in Westminister Towers ,a notorious violent and drug infested housing project in North Holland. His father was an illiterate, violent pimp and drug dealer who regularly beat both his wife and child. He would tell Dwayne in a harsh, deep voice "Expect the worst, then you can be pleasantly surprised" before beating him, accounting for his melancholy outlook on life. His mother was his main caretaker, who he thought highly of saying she "tried so hard" to please his father, who often beat her. In one instance, she bought him golf clubs because a friend of his had some and it seemed sophisticated, but he used the clubs to beat her still. His father died when he tried to rip off other drug dealers in the neighborhood - the dealers knocked on his door and killed him right there. Dwayne says that he "felt nothing" when his father had been murdered, even saying he was glad. Dwayne later wanted to be a police officer as a child, but says he could not read well enough and that the LCPD frowned upon black police officers in the 1980s. At one point he was homeless, unable to get a job without full education. From there, Dwayne reflects that "I could add up and I could scare people, so I started selling dope" (Dwayne admitted all this while on friend activities with Niko Bellic). Vice Squad years In 1985 when Dwayne was 12, he was put in the dope game by his mentor Reggie "big savage" Hall. Reggie took a liking to young Dwayne because he saw the potential in him from an early age. At that time Reggie was the biggest street dealer and one of the richest men in Liberty City. He ran the infamous Vice Squad, which ran drug and prostitution rackets in uptown Algonquin. They made millions between 1979 and 1988. Reggie knew that eventually the feds were gonna take him and his crew down, and in 1988 they did. On march 5,1988, over 30 vice squad members were rounded up and charged with everything from racketeering to murder, only 3 remained in the streets. Dwayne was one of the 3 that remained. Seeing the heat from his vice squad ties and knowing it was only a matter of time before they come after him, Dwayne branched off and started his own gang, the North Holland Hustlers. Drug empire and prison sentence Between 1988 and 1993, Dwayne ran the North Holland Hustlers and would go on to control and run a crack cocaine empire at only 15 years old. Dwayne claimed that he made $50,000 per week and "had apartments full of money - entire apartments stuffed with bank notes!". Because of his connects from his vice squad days, Dwayne had more pure product then anybody in Algonquin at that time. He was living the dream as a teenager, riding high as a drug lord. With his new sucess also came problems. Alot of people were jealous of Dwayne because of his fast money and street fame. This caused Dwayne to be very distant and only be close to a few people. Two of those people closest to him were his girlfriend Cherise Glover (13 at the time, and "the love of my fucking life") and Playboy X, who was 9 and once very book smart when Dwayne first taught him how to sell drugs. Dwayne saw him as a little brother,just like Reggie had saw Dwayne back in the day. Dwayne stated that he wanted to start a nice family and have children but believed his drug dealing and prison stint had prevented it. Dwayne also invested in the adult entertainment buisness and bought The Triangle Club in Bohan, and a couple of porno shops in Liberty City and Alderney City. It all came crashing down in late 1993, following a tip from a informant, Dwayne's apartment was raided by the FIB and he was arrested on the spot. He plead guilty and was sentanced to 15 years in Maxwell Maximum Security Prison, one of the most dangerous prison's in the country. He was snitched on by Jayvon Simson, who would also steal his girlfriend in the next few years. Dwayne ran the gang from prison at first, also providing his girlfriend Cherise "cars, houses, apartments, bank accounts, everything!" while inside. In 1999 he was arrested for drug possession with intent to sell, while out on parole. Dwayne was placed on suicide watch for much of his prison sentence, continuing to express some suicidal thoughts when released. Playboy X (now an adult) assumed leadership of the empire during the 2000s, as many gangs matured from solely crack sales to wider drug sales, other organized crime and even legitimate avenues such as the music and real estate industries. Playboy paid his last prison visit to Dwayne in 2004, no longer having any interest in running with him. During this time, his Triangle Club was taken over by the Trunchez brothers. Release from prison Dwayne is released from prison and immediately goes to see Playboy at his penthouse. He talks to Playboy X and Niko Bellic in the mission Deconstruction for Beginners, where Playboy patronizes him. Playboy X eventually pays Niko Bellic to appease Dwayne by working for him, but Niko genuinely connects with the man as both have been through a lot and have developed a distaste for others. Niko helps him slowly put his life back together, by settling old grudges and reclaiming the Triangle Club. However, Dwayne also begins to talk trash about Playboy, and Dwayne's reacquisition of the Triangle Club conflicts with Playboy's business interests. Dwayne knew the effect that his would have on Playboy, doing it anyway out of passive-aggressive angst for turning his back on him. According to Playboy, he offered Dwayne half of his old gang back and he did not accept, likely insulted as he started the gang and taught Playboy business when he was a mere child. Niko is subsequently hired by both men to assassinate one another, in the mission The Holland Play. Niko must choose whether to kill Forge or Playboy X. If Niko chooses to kill Dwayne, Niko will respectfully tell Dwayne that its "nothing personal". Forge accepts his fate in sorrow, turning his back to Niko and calling him "fake just like the rest of them!". Niko then shoots Dwayne in the back of the head. Playboy pays Niko, but, in apparent denial, calls him 'cold' for assassinating Playboy's old mentor, and the two never speak again. If Niko chooses to kill Playboy, Dwayne takes over the empire once again and gives Playboy X's Penthouse to Niko, revealing he had the deed to it all along and living in it himself would remind him too much of Playboy. He will also become a friend, and, if his friendship "like" percentage is raised high enough, he will send two gangsters as bodyguards whenever Niko needs backup. Appearances ;GTA IV *Deconstruction for Beginners *Ruff Rider (Boss) *Undress to Kill (Boss) *The Holland Play (Semi-boss, Can be killed) The Lost and Damned *Races in The Lost and Damned LCPD Database record Surname: Forge First Name: Dwayne Age: 35 Place of Birth: North Holland, Liberty City Affiliations: Linked to African American criminals and drug dealers in Uptown Algonquin Criminal Record: *1984 - Breaking and Entering *1986 - Assault *1989 - Possession of a firearm *1993 - Possession of Controlled Substance: Crack cocaine with intent to sell Notes: *Crack Cocaine Baron in the late 80s to early 90's. *Controlled large patches of territory in East Holland, North Holland, and Northwood. *Placed on suicide watch for much of his time in federal penitentiary. Friendship Assuming he survives ...The Holland Play, Dwayne will send Niko an email. If the player responds positively, he will become a friend. When his 'like' percentage is 60%, he will send two goons to back Niko up when requested. The possible activities with Dwayne are: *Drinking *Eating *Bowling *Seeing a show (Perestroika or Split Sides) *Strip Clubs Trivia *The player can enter Dwayne's apartment in Gov. Greg Johnson Housing Projects in Vespucci Circus, Northwood. If the player enters the middle apartment, and goes to the first floor, the door in front of the staircase can be opened and this is Dwayne's apartment. It can be also seen in Dwayne's mission's cutscenes. *Dwayne's e-mail address is Bigdwayne94@eyefind.info *Dwayne's clothes can sometimes be seen worn by other African Americans. His clothes are also identical to those worn by Dardan Petrela. *Dwayne's favorite radio stations are The Beat 102.7 and The Classics 104.1. He also listens to The Vibe 98.8, playing "Footsteps in the Dark" by the Isley Brothers in his apartment during one mission, and also having it played inside his strip club (though it is unknown whether this was his choice). *Dwayne's actor, Devin Richards, actually bares a striking resemblance to Dwayne. It is likely that Dwayne was modeled after Devin Richards. *If Niko does not take Dwayne out for extended periods of time, Dwayne will text message Niko stating that no one has been calling him and that Niko should have "capped" him when Playboy X asked. *After The Holland Play, if Niko doesn't respond positively to Dwayne's e-mail, he will not become a friend. *Backup from Dwayne can arrive in one of 3 cars: a PMP 600, a Patriot, or a Presidente. All three sport red paintjobs unavailable on any of the cars otherwise. The red Patriot does not come with vinyls. *Eventually, during the game, Dwayne will ring you up and asked if Niko just called him, to which Niko will reply that he didn't. Dwayne will then say that he was in the shower and he heard the phone ring and thought it was Niko, he will then apologize and hang up. This is completely random, but it might be to remind Niko that he doesn't have many friends and should hang out with him. *Dwayne can be faced in the races in the Lost and Damned, he drives a red PCJ 600. *If you are late to a meeting with Dwayne or fail to show up altogether, his like percentage doesn't drop. He is the only person that this applies to when you fail to show up, and the only other person that a late arrival won't affect is Roman. *On a friend activity Dwayne will tell Niko that he once wanted to be a cop but they didn't allow black policemen. *If you hang out with Dwayne long enough, he will eventually tell you that he doesn't know how to read or write, however he is perfectly capable of sending text messages with proper spelling and word use. *The tension between Dwayne and Playboy X may be losely based on the characters Ace Boogie and Calvin in the 2002 film "Paid In Full". Calvin was a well known drug dealer and Ace took over his empire when he was arrested and taken to prison.. He was released only to find out that Ace was deep in the drug game and he disrespectfully wouldn't give back Calvin his shot-calling position. This situation also applies to Dwayne and Playboy X and also the film was set in Harlem, which is what North Holland is based on. *On one conversation if the player kills Playboy X, Dwayne will say "It's a shame Playboy is dead " and Niko will reply "Bit to late for that now". *Dwayne is most likely the character spared by Niko, as Niko likes Dwayne more than Playboy X. Niko is also friendly to him and helps him get his life back and Niko confides in Dwayne remarkably early in their relationship "you remind me of me". See also *Dwayne's dialogues External Links *gta4onlineguide.com - contains details on how to raise Dwayne's like percentage de:Dwayne Forge es:Dwayne Forge nl:Dwayne Forge pl:Dwayne Forge Forge, Dwayne Forge, Dwayne Forge, Dwayne Forge, Dwayne Forge, Dwayne